Totemo Utsukushii
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Sasuke-kun itu… Aku sendiri tak ingin melihat matanya yang begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. Karena dia tak pantas untuk itu… Dia begitu indah. Iya kan, Naruto! Eeeeeeeehhhh? Apa maksudnya seh!Be-benarkah aku juga berpikir seperti itu?


**Tittle**: **Totemo Utsukushii**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Language** : Indonesia

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Do Own Sasuke to Naruto

**A/N** : Ini Oneshot udah luuaaamaaa buanget yang Yuuya buat sebelum Konayuki jadi so pasti masih Acak Adut Hehehehe XDD, Entah kenapa pingin Yuuya Publish ajah daripada 'Teronggok" tak terbaca.

Sekaligus ini Fic permintaan maaf karena Yuuya sering LambretaUpdate Fic, Gomen~ tapi memang selalu ada aja Hal yang terjadi, Gomen. *Pundung*

SP Thanks voo Char buat nerjemahin kata "Begitu Indah" ke Nihongo ^^

Yosh!!! Dozo~

* * *

**Totemo Utsukushii**

**

* * *

  
**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terduduk di tepian danau ini.

Tenang, sepi, sendiri…

Hanya ada suara riak air, angin yang meniup daun dan suaraku yang sepertinya tak pernah terdengar olehnya…

Tempat ini memberi kenangan indah bagiku, Tempat dimana aku menyadari aku tak sendiri…

Aku ingat tempat ini, apa dia ingat?

Sebenarnya kenapa aku menantinya?

Kenapa aku mengharapkannya untuk kembali?

Kenapa aku merasa… Rindu??

Rindu…?? Oh… tidak?! Apa yang barusan aku katakan?

Rindu pada siapa? Pada dia? Si tuan Sok Cool itu?

Yang memutuskan pergi untuk mencari kekuatan dan membalas dendam

Yang pergi meninggalkan kami,

Pergi…

Meninggalkanku.

Hhhhhh…

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya ada yang sakit disini. Memang secara fisik aku tak terluka sedikitpun. Karena kalau terluka, perlahan Kyuubi akan menyembuhkannya. Tapi sakit ini… lebih terasa nyeri dari luka apapun.

Sakit di dada ini, perasaan sesak ini…

Kenapa???

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Kenapa nama itu seperti mantra? Rasanya lidah ini pun tak kelu untuk kembali mengulangnya.

Sasuke…

Kenapa kau pergi???

* * *

"Narutoooooooooo !!!!"

Teriakan itu membuatku tersadar, seorang gadis berambut pink berlari-lari menghampiriku.

Sakura-chan!!!

"Sedang apa kau di tempat ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata ada disini. Hari ini ada Misi dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dasar kau! Jangan membuat khawatir orang lain dong!!" sambil bercakak pinggang gadis teman se-teamku itu terus saja berbicara.

Dari raut mukanya tampaknya dia begitu kesal.

Hiiii… kalau sudah ada tanda-tanda begini mungkin aku bisa kena bogem mentahnya. Bisa melayang aku sampai surga.

"Go-Gomen Sakura-chan, a-aku hanya sedang bersantai sebentar, itu saja kok… hehehehe… Go-gomen!" Aku mencoba berdalih dan mencari alas an agar tak kena semprotannya.

"Mooo~" Sakura cemberut. Aku sedikit lega karena dia tak benar-benar marah.

"Hehehehe… maaf, maaf…"

"Ano…memang sedang apa kau di sini, Naruto?" selidik Sakura penasaran.

"I… itu…" Aku sedikit tergagap.

Iya ya, Memangnya sedang apa aku di sini???

"Tempat ini indah sekali," katanya sambil memandang ke arah riak air yang luas ini.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Iya, tempat ini indah sekali kan?!" ujarku pelan namun aku yakin Sakura mendengarnya.

Sejenak kami terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi ya?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Heeee???" Alis mataku berkerut, tak mengerti yang di maksud olehnya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

DEG!!!

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke-kun lagi ya, Naruto?" kata Sakura menyempurnakan pertanyaannya barusan. Dia masih menatapku tajam.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?! Kalau sampai dia tahu jangan-jangan aku akan di pukulnya. Lebih parah lagi, mungkin aku akan....

Brrrrrrr…

Aku tak mau masuk rumah sakit, jarum suntik terlalu menakutkan bagiku. Pikiranku mulai macam-macam saja.

"Ahahahaha… ti-tidak kok, mana mungkin aku…,"

"Aku tahu, Naruto!"

Belum sempat aku mengelak, Sakura sudah memotong kata-kataku.

"Sakura-chan?" Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Sakura tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan Sasuke-kun, setiap kau sendiri bahkan saat bersama kami pun aku tahu kau selalu memikirkannya…,"

"A-Aku…," Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lagipula apa ini, kenapa mukaku mendadak jadi panas begini?!

"Kurasa Naruto selalu memikirkan Sasuke-kun, lebih dari aku sendiri yang juga selalu memikirkannya,"

"Eeeehhh?? Sa-Sakura-chan???"

"Dia… begitu indah kan?!" ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Heeeee???" o.O

Rasanya otakku belum mampu menangkap arah pembicaraannya.

Apa maksudnya seh??!!!

"Sasuke-kun itu… Aku sendiri tak ingin melihat matanya yang begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. Karena dia tak pantas untuk itu… Dia begitu indah. Iya kan, Naruto??!!!"

Sakura menatapku mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang aku sendiri tak paham.

Indah???!!!

Be-benarkah aku juga berpikir seperti itu??

Ya ya ya… Aku akui Sasuke-teme itu memang tampan, kulitnya putih, rambutnya yang hitam itu juga terlihat bagus setiap sinar matahari menyentuh helainya. Bibirnya juga lembut, itu karena 'kecelakaan' ciuman pertamaku dengannya saat masih…

Cho-Chotto!!!

Nani kore??!!

Apa yang aku pikirkan??!!

Ke-kenapa aku bisa bilang bibirnya lembut ???

Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah???

Sudah gila kali aku ini !!!

"I-indah apanya?? Dilihat dari mana saja Dia itu orang yang sok cool, sok keren, sok deh pokoknya. Dasar Sasuke-teme!!" Kataku pada Sakura yang disambut tawanya.

"Hahahahaha… dasar Naruto bodoh! Belum sadar juga kau ya?"

"Heeeee???"

"Uummm, Nande mo nai!!! Oh ya, kita mesti bersiap-siap untuk misi, Sai dan Yamato-sensei akan menunggu di pintu gerbang. Aku pulang dulu mengambil peralatanku, kau juga sebaiknya bersiap-siap. Aku duluan ya, Ja mata ne~ !!" pamit Sakura begitu cepat.

"E-Eh, iya. Daaaah!!"

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura sampai dia menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Hhhhh…

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya tadi ya??

Indah apanya??

Aku belum sadar gimana???

Akh! Aku tak paham !!!

Demo…

Sasuke-teme itu, apa memang…

indah ya?? =///=

Ukh! Entah kenapa kalau memikirkan itu wajahku ini sepertinya sedikit menghangat saja.

Lagipula aku tak begitu mengerti…

Tapi, aku juga tak ingin melihat kegelapan mengambilnya, aku tak ingin melihat matanya yang dingin, penuh kebencian dan dendam.

Aku tak ingin melihatnya sendiri…

Dia tak pantas untuk itu, dia tak pantas mendapatkan itu semua…

Karena dia… Karena dia…

...

Aku tersenyum.

Ku pejamkan sejenak mataku. Mencoba merasakan kembali hembusan angin yang lembut membelaiku, mencoba mengingat semua memori yang masih tersimpan rapi di benakku ini.

Sasuke…

Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali.

* * *

"… Terang saja aku menantinya…

Terang saja aku mendambanya…

Terang saja aku merindunya…

Karena dia… karena dia…

Begitu indah… "

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Nyaaa~ ~ ~ GaJe bo'

Review please ^^

Domo~


End file.
